


Praise

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [248]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Communication, In a way, M/M, Praise, Praise Kink, Sex, but not the most explicit sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: There are lots of things Dean should have said to his brother, wants to say to his brother.Somehow, he says them best during sex.





	

It starts off simple.

Really, it’s a throwaway line. That’s not saying that Dean doesn’t mean it, because he absolutely does think his brother is beautiful, certainly was beautiful in that particular moment, sweat-sheened and writhing and desperate to come, but it’s just one of those things, Dean saying anything that comes to mind, mouth spouting off as he fucks his brother.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Sammy,” he gasps, one word in a long list of _fuck_ and _yeah_  and _oh god feels so good god damn Sam_.

Sam’s eyes light up like it’s goddamn Christmas or something, and even as lust-addled and fucked out as his brain is, Dean can’t help but take note.

Dean’s not an idiot. He knows there are lots of things he should have said to his brother that he hasn’t been. Sam is amazing. Sam is fucking wonderful, and he doesn’t even seem to know it, because Dean doesn’t tell him enough. He thought Sam got it, but Sam’s always liked _hearing_  things, liked _words._

Dean can give that to him.

The next time they have sex, there’s a lot of _so hot, Sammy_  and _damn, you feel amazing, perfect for me, god, Sammy_  and _beautiful, Sam_. He doesn’t stop running his mouth from start to finish, and sex always looks good on Sam, but tonight it’s like he’s glowing or something, his eyes wide and looking at Dean like he’s captivated, can’t move away, mouth slack.

Dean presses kisses across Sam’s neck and collarbone when they’re done. “Beautiful,” he says again.

It’s not a one time thing. It wouldn’t mean much if it was, after all; the whole point is for Sam to get it, get how amazing Dean thinks he is, how special, and for Dean to finally say the words. So it starts happening all the time.

Dean learns to say the things outside of sex, too, to some extent. It’s not the same. It’s harder, honestly, in the light of day, face to face, with nothing between them, no sappiness, no lust to mask his actions. He tries. Somedays, he even succeeds. He’s working on it.

But he gets even better at it during sex, because if that’s the only time he can get all the words out, then that’s when he damn well will get all the words out.

Which is why he has Sam under him, moaning and gasping slightly as Dean kisses over every inch of exposed skin, staring at the top of his head and working his way down. One set of fingers are stroking Sam’s delicate inner thigh, and Sam squirms under Dean.

Dean pauses between each kiss, just now hitting the top of Sam’s abs. “You’re so fucking brilliant, Sammy,” he says, pressing a wet, open-mouthed kiss to his abs. “And you’re kind, too. No one’s as kind as you.”

He continues kissing and praising _brave, selfless, sweet, beautiful, brilliant, strong, perfect, Sammy, always perfect–_ until he’s worked his way down and then back up, swallowing Sam’s cock without any warning.

Sam gasps and bucks his hips. Dean’s lost the ability to verbally share his praises, but, somehow, he thinks this is one time Sam gets it in the non-verbal way just fine.

Sam comes down Dean’s throat and Dean comes into his own fist, and they lie next to each other on the bed, Dean’s head on Sam’s chest, getting their breath back.

“What…what’s that for?” Sam asks.

Dean pauses. He doesn’t pretend that he doesn’t know what Sam’s talking about, although the him of old might have, to preserve some macho pride. But he knows. He just has to say it right. “Just need you to know you’re so fucking special,” Dean says.

It’s Sam’s turn to pause. “Thanks,” he says a few minutes later, and he sounds shocked, overwhelmed, like he doesn’t know what to do with such a thing.

Which means Dean still has work to do, Dean muses as he tilts his head to press yet another kiss to Sam’s chest. That’s alright. He’s more than willing to put the work in.


End file.
